bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Yo Shindo
|romaji= Shindō Yō |alias= |birthday= May 13 |age= 17 |gender= Male |height= 176 cm (5'9½") |hair= Dark Brown |eye= Brown |bloodtype= AB |quirk= Vibrate |fightingstyle= Ranged Combat |status= Alive |birthplace = |occupation= Student |affiliation= Ketsubutsu Academy High School |debut= Chapter 103 |debutanime= Episode 53 |voice= Yuuta Kasuya |eng voice= |image gallery= yes }} |Shindō Yō}} , also known as , is a second-year student at Ketsubutsu Academy High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Yo is a tall, muscular young man with shaggy, unruly hair which is such a dark brown that it’s almost black, sticking up in all directions around his head. His eyes are a loose diamond shape, warm brown in color, his bangs hanging low above them, and he usually has a smile on, whether it be nice or sinister. His hero costume consists of a gold jaw-guard that covers his cheeks, a thick green strap over each of his shoulders, attached at the front to two black plates with golden trimmings which cover the sides of his chest, black elbow pads and green wrist-guards. He also wears baggy pants with some small green markings, and plain black boots with heeled soles. Gallery Shindo Uniform.png|Yo Shindo in the manga. Personality Yo appears to be a polite and friendly pretty boy at first glance. He gives others the benefit of the doubt and believes they have strong hearts. However, this is a facade he puts on so that others will let their guard down. Yo is actually a very sneaky and calculating person whose personality can change on a whim, sometimes even in an instant, which happens when he's angry. Yo prefers to be called tactful. He is a natural leader and is a talented strategist who can remain calm and rational in chaotic situations, and although he is very competitive, he appears to respect the effort put in by his competitors. Even so, he's not afraid to exploit their weaknesses for his own gain. Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc On the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam, Ms. Joke introduces Class 2-2 to Shota Aizawa's Class 1-A from U.A. High. Yo greets Izuku Midoriya, Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro by shaking their hands and commenting on their struggles throughout the school year. He claims they have strong hearts and tries to shake Katsuki Bakugo’s hand because he had an especially hard time as of late. Katsuki refuses Yo's hand and sees through his facade. Eijiro Kirishima apologizes for his behavior but Yo says that it's just a sign of his strong heart. The Ketsubutsu second-year students change into their hero costumes and wait inside the crowded stadium for orientation. Following Yokumiru Mera explaining the rules, the arena is revealed and the Ketsubutsu students move together in preparation for the start of the first phase. Immediately after the test starts, Yo leads an ambush for the "crushing of U.A.". Yo tells Izuku that he knows his power hurts his body and the entire class throws their projectiles at Class 1-A. Class 1-A easily deflects all the balls and Yo looks impressed by their defenses. 220px|thumb|Yo keeps up his schemes. Yo tells Shikkui that he expected U.A. students to handle an attack of that caliber. Shikkui and Itejiro attack using their Quirks, but the U.A. students deflect them with their Super Moves. This makes Yo realize that Class 1-A has grown considerably stronger since the U.A. Sports Festival. Seeing that Class 1-A's defenses are too strong, Yo tells his classmates to get back so he can break through himself. He ramps his Quirk up to "Maximum Force" and uses his Tremoring Earth Super Move to create an earthquake that destroys the battlefield. Sixty people are announced to have passed the first phase. Yo hides with his classmates and he updates them on the situation. The U.A. students have been split up and other students have come to the battlefield trying to take advantage. This has created a chaotic situation where students are rushing to try and pass before time runs out. Yo puts on his true face and advises his class to take advantage of those who are using up their stamina and stricken with tunnel vision looking for U.A. students. Yo and his class find new victims and eliminate them to pass the first phase. 220px|left|thumb|"Get out of the way!" During the final phase of the exam, Yo helps lead rescue operations. He sets up the first aid area with his classmates and rescues citizens from H.U.C. during the early portion. When Gang Orca and his sidekicks attack, Yo rushes to the front lines. He tries to keep the villains away from the rescue station by creating tremors with one-second intervals between them. However, Gang Orca hits him point blank with supersonic waves and appears to paralyze him. Shoto Todoroki and Inasa Yoarashi compete to defeat Gang Orca and end up putting Yo in danger by recklessly blowing around fire. Izuku carries Yo away from the fire and to safety. The sidekicks rush to destroy the station after Inasa and Shoto are immobilized. Yo suddenly recovers and creates tremors to keep the villains back. Izuku is surprised Yo can move. He explains that his Quirk vibrates his brain all the time so he's resistant to sonic attacks. Yo says he was planning to surprise Gang Orca with the aforementioned tolerance, but the first years got in his way. Yo gets angry and Izuku is surprised by his sudden shift in tone. Yo works with Izuku on keeping the villains back and getting everyone to safety. Following the end of the licensing exam, Yo changes into his school uniform and finds his name on the list of participants who passed. Abilities Overall Abilities: Yo has shown to be a very capable individual with great control over his strong Quirk. Yo primarily uses his Quirk against large groups of enemies, making Yo extremely effective in situations involving him and/or his comrades becoming outnumbered. The earthquakes Yo creates can disrupt enemy formations as it destroys their foothold, weakening them in the process. During the second part of the Provisional Hero License Exam, Yo effortlessly subdued a multitude of Gang Orca's Sidekicks, and had enough mettle to take on Gang Orca himself, but the former No. 10 hero subdued Yo before the latter task can be carried out. Tactical Intellect: One of Yo's most prominent traits is his strategic mind that played a vital role for him and his classmates during the Provisional License Exam. When Yo first encountered students from rival schools, he put on a facade that made him seem welcoming and enthusiastic about working alongside fellow heroes-in-training, especially those from the prestigious U.A. High School. This farce was meant to make the rival students let their guard down so the Ketsubutsu Academy students can get take them by surprise. In the first part of the Provisional License Exam, Yo used his Quirk to separate the students of Class 1-A from each other, knowing that it would be the best method to try and defeat them, coupled with the fact that U.A.'s notoriety causes the said students to become primary targets of the Licensing Exam. In the climax of the Licensing Exam, Yo was planning on utilizing the vibration resistance granted by his Quirk to subdue Gang Orca, but the latter took Yo by surprise and rendered him temporarily immobilized. *'Leadership Skills': Yo is a leader who can read chaotic situations and lead others through them. He was a standout student during all phases of the Provisional Hero Licensing Exam, and was key to holding off Gang Orca during the exam's climax. Quirk らす|Yurasu}}: Yo's Quirk gives him the ability to vibrate anything that he touches. He can create fierce tremors but the aftershocks of his attacks can render him immobile. Yo has developed a natural resistance against vibrations due to the after-effects of his Quirk subjecting his brain to constant trembling. This gives him a small advantage against other Quirks that rely on vibrating waves, such as Orcinus. Super Moves * |Shin Dendō Chi}}: Using maximum power, Yo places his hands on the ground and shakes the ground, which unleashes a powerful earthquake that completely shatters the ground. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *His surname contains the characters for and , and is homophonous with . His given name means . It can also mean "sunny", and "positive"; referring to his initially friendly disposition he portrayed himself out to be. * The first two characters of Yo's Hero name, , are based on the Japanese onomatopeia for violent shaking, . *Yo shares his birthday with Neito Monoma. *Yo likes fishing. *Yo ranked 20th in the 2nd Popularity Polls and 14th in the 4th Popularity Polls. Quotes *(To his classmates) "Anyway, all the panicking, all the planning in the eleventh hour... it just goes to show how persistent we all are. Everyone here today... is struggling to realize their dreams and goals. I'm not gonna judge them... for struggling so hard." References Site Navigation pl:Yo Shindo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Ketsubutsu Students Category:Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Interns Category:Characters from Shizuoka